User blog:Rith ShadowBlade/Song
Hey all this is a song I was dared to sing to somebody! Yeah this is interesting! I wonder how I ever made it through a day How did I settle for a world in shades of gray When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same And you don't know why and I looked into your eyes Where the world stretched out in front of and I realized I never lived before your love I never felt before you touch I never needed anyone to make me feel alive But then again, I wasn't really living I never lived before you love I wanted more then just an ordinary life All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky I stand before you and my heart in your hands And I don't know how I survived without your kiss Cause you've given me a reason to exist And I don't know why Why the sun decides to shine But you breathed your love into me just in time Please do not read this if you see it! please! 11:48 Kingjulian13 what's wrong? 11:48 Rith ShadowBlade2625 Life... *11:49 Kingjulian13 *11:49 Kingjulian13 you wanna talk about it? *11:50 Rith ShadowBlade2625 I have told alot of ppl about it... * *11:50 Kingjulian13 * *11:50 Rith ShadowBlade2625 The weight increases * *11:51 Kingjulian13 well... *11:51 Kingjulian13 have these people been able to help? * *11:51 Rith ShadowBlade2625 IDK... *11:51 Rith ShadowBlade2625 Kinda *11:51 Rith ShadowBlade2625 Turtle did for a bit... * *11:51 Kingjulian13 well, I'm available *11:51 Kingjulian13 I'm sagacious too * *11:52 Rith ShadowBlade2625 AN unseen weight I can not lift... * *11:52 Kingjulian13 well... what is it? * *11:52 Rith ShadowBlade2625 Sagacious, I have heard it but do not know the meaning... * *11:52 Kingjulian13 it means wise *11:53 Kingjulian13 come on ..... * *11:53 Rith ShadowBlade2625 oh *11:53 Rith ShadowBlade2625 If I suddenly leave it is because of my mom or something *11:53 Rith ShadowBlade2625 ... * *11:53 Kingjulian13 ok * *11:53 Rith ShadowBlade2625 There is this girl for one... * *11:53 Kingjulian13 come on, I wanna help ya * *11:54 Rith ShadowBlade2625 Me and her atleast were inlove... * *11:54 Kingjulian13 *11:54 Kingjulian13 ohh I getcha *11:54 Rith ShadowBlade2625 Ever since I have seen her... her memory won't let go... * *11:55 Kingjulian13 well, listen, do you know about what happened to me? * *11:55 Rith ShadowBlade2625 I still am, but I am not able to talk to her to know myself... * *11:55 Kingjulian13 I have that same problem right now *11:55 Kingjulian13 I understand what you're dealin with * *11:56 Rith ShadowBlade2625 But I have seen her in person, you are able to talk to MLU, you know how she *feels. * *11:56 Kingjulian13 no, not that *11:56 Kingjulian13 there's... someone else * *11:56 Rith ShadowBlade2625 She is so close but yet so far away... *11:56 Rith ShadowBlade2625 * *11:56 Kingjulian13 so wait, does she not like you anymore or someting? *11:57 Rith ShadowBlade2625 I have know idea...I haven't seen her in along time... *11:57 Kingjulian13 *11:57 Kingjulian13 did I tell you that.... *11:57 Kingjulian13 when I was a kid... *11:57 Kingjulian13 I really liked a girl... *11:57 Kingjulian13 and... *11:57 Kingjulian13 I kissed her *11:57 Kingjulian13 and never saw her again *11:57 Kingjulian13 IRL *11:57 Rith ShadowBlade2625 I was going to see her, but the fourth of Jully party was cancled! *11:57 Kingjulian13 I know how ya feel bro *11:57 Kingjulian13 and it's tough * *11:57 Rith ShadowBlade2625 oh... *11:58 Rith ShadowBlade2625 And...O feel as if I am changing, becoming more, more like somebody I am not... *11:58 Rith ShadowBlade2625 Kinda of like Badger * *11:58 Kingjulian13 :? *11:59 Kingjulian13 *11:59 Kingjulian13 yeah *11:59 Kingjulian13 you know something *11:59 Kingjulian13 since I came on here *11:59 Kingjulian13 I am a totally different person than I once was * *11:59 Rith ShadowBlade2625 ... *11:59 Rith ShadowBlade2625 For good or bad? * *11:59 Kingjulian13 it depends *12:00 Kingjulian13 but, here's the thing * *12:00 Rith ShadowBlade2625 ... * *12:00 Kingjulian13 though I have had many bad times here *12:00 Kingjulian13 I've also learned some really important things *12:00 Kingjulian13 so even if you're feeling bad *12:00 Kingjulian13 there's ALWAYS some good that will come out of it * *12:00 Rith ShadowBlade2625 ... * *12:01 Rith ShadowBlade2625 There is so much more... *12:01 Kingjulian13 always remember that ....., it's true * *12:01 Kingjulian13 I know there is * *12:01 Rith ShadowBlade2625 ... * *12:01 Kingjulian13 you'll be ok *12:01 Kingjulian13 I guarantee it *12:01 Kingjulian13 you will conquer this * *12:01 Rith ShadowBlade2625 IF I make it that far... * *12:02 Kingjulian13 and come out banners flying and guns blazing *12:02 Kingjulian13 I KNOW you will *12:02 Kingjulian13 you have a good will *12:02 Kingjulian13 and a strong one *12:02 Kingjulian13 you will kick this thing in the butt * *12:02 Rith ShadowBlade2625 Thats what I thought, (about the good will and stuff)... * *12:03 Kingjulian13 exactly *12:03 Kingjulian13 now as my dad says to me * *12:03 Rith ShadowBlade2625 But is that what ppl on here really see anymore? *12:03 Kingjulian13 go forth and conquer my son * *12:03 Kingjulian13 well... * *12:03 Rith ShadowBlade2625 What do ppl on here really see in me now? *12:03 Kingjulian13 most people dont look very deep * *12:03 Kingjulian13 unfortunately *12:04 Kingjulian13 BUT *12:04 Kingjulian13 some people do *12:04 Kingjulian13 like me *12:05 Kingjulian13 so dont feel so bad *12:05 Kingjulian13 it's not your fault * *12:05 Rith ShadowBlade2625 ... * *12:05 Kingjulian13 did that help? * *12:06 Rith ShadowBlade2625 A little * *12:06 Kingjulian13 good *12:06 Kingjulian13 and remember *12:06 Kingjulian13 if ya ever need to get something out *12:07 Kingjulian13 or advice *12:07 Kingjulian13 or whatever *12:07 Kingjulian13 I'm here for ya *12:08 Kingjulian13 sav'vy? * *12:08 Rith ShadowBlade2625 ok * *12:08 Kingjulian13 good show man *12:08 Kingjulian13 * *12:09 Rith ShadowBlade2625 ... Category:Blog posts